


Fit in

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Jongin didn't know how but he fit in between Sehun and Chanyeol and he wanted them to see that
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Fit in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kumjongin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/gifts).



> It is a birthday gift  
> Quite rushed because my family kept on interrupting me the entire day like... Let me live.

It wasn’t a surprise how simple was the way they did fit Jongin in. After the accident that took Jongin’s boyfriend’s life, Chanyeol and Sehun added him in. Mainly because they were both so in love with the idea of having their bestfriend as their boyfriend or because it saved his life. 

He was in the hospital during that time, because he broke down, and they came in and sat by the bed, talking about their day normally. They did it so often that Jongin joined the discussion. They weren’t pushing him to open up and they didn’t force him inside their dynamic.

In fact, they were so nervous when they stood by the bed, as Jongin packed to leave the hospital finally, and held hands before Chanyeol asked, since he is the eldest, “do you want to go out with us?”

Clueless to their desires, Jongin shook his head. “I don’t want to bother you on your date, guys,” Jongin said with a smile. 

Sehun shook his head, quite eagerly, as he said “you won’t! We truly want to take you out. Together.” He looked at Chanyeol who held his shoulder and asked him with a hopeful expression, “right, yeol?” 

“We won’t mind but if Jongin don’t want to go out with us, maybe we can ask him later,” Chanyeol caressed Sehun at that, noticing the eagerness in Sehun’s eyes before looking at Jongin who eyed them weirdly, “you won’t bother us, Jongin, but if you don’t feel like going out with us in a date, we won’t push.” 

“Wait, what?” Jongin nearly choked on air as he asked them, “a date?” 

“Yeah, we want to take you on a date. The three of us,” Sehun explained before pointing, “but if you feel it will be awkward, we can split it, right yeol? He can go with you on a date and with me next?” Jongin sat down, looking at them confusedly and Sehun looked at Chanyeol who had been smiling at Sehun’s sudden cuteness. 

He approached Jongin and sat down by his side, “I know it is fast, I know you just lived a loss,” Chanyeol explained, “and we are not asking you to be our boyfriend but we hope to take you on a date, anytime you want, as both.” 

Jongin studied Chanyeol’s expression as he felt tears welling into his eyes and a limp tightening his throat, “you are pitying me, are you?” 

“No,” Sehun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol as he said so, “I had a crush on you for so long and so Chanyeol and we thought if we had the same feeling for you, maybe it won’t hurt to share it with you.” 

“We want you to be happy, Jongin,” Chanyeol explained, “we just want to help you move on. You mean too much to us.” 

Jongin eyed them, still shocked, but his tears ran down, “it is too soon, guys,” he finally said, “just give me time.” 

“Sure! You can get all the time you want,” Sehun gave Jongin a tight hug and Chanyeol wrapped them both into one which made Jongin chuckle wetly, sniffing as he buried his head into their shoulders.

It took Jongin five months to go on a date with Chanyeol and Sehun and it was fun to be with them. They took him to dinner, trying to make him laugh all the time, then took him for a stroll, each one of them holding Jongin’s hand. They ate ice cream in the middle of the park as the city’s buzz died down. By the end of the date they took him home, kissing his cheeks before they would leave for their apartment a few blocks away. 

“See you tomorrow, Jongin ah!” Sehun yelled as he walked by Chanyeol who simply waved amusedly. Only in the bathroom did Jongin realize he was smiling from an ear to an ear. He also realized he had never felt so happy since the funeral.

It made him look forward to every date, enjoy every touch, and melt at their kisses. The first time he was kissed, Chanyeol was careful with him which made him deepen it. Sehun was sitting by Jongin’s side, supporting Jongin’s head which was tilted back. He smiled at Jongin when the man looked at him before Jongin pulled him to a kiss. Chanyeol was kissing Jongin’s neck as Sehun devoured his mouth with passion. It tore moans from Jongin who felt shivers down his spin. 

It made the idea of being with them so amazing. 

He spent more and more time with them, which nobody could tell why, until one day, Jongdae came to Jongin’s place only to find Jongin on the couch, between Chanyeol and Sehun, biting his lips not to be loud as his boyfriends kissed his neck. 

Chanyeol had a teasing hand on his groin while Sehun’s hand slided to his nipple. 

Jongdae screamed even at the sight which made the three look at him in a daze, “what the fuck?” He mumbled. 

“Oh, Hyung,” Jongin mumbled trying to sit straight despite the obvious eagerness. “I didn’t know you were coming.” 

“Oh really?” Jongdae sassed, obviously upset, “is this some sort of coping mechanism for you, Jongin? Trying to seduce two boyfriends at once?” 

Chanyeol stood at that, “no, Jongdae hyung, this is not what you think,” He said looking back at his boyfriends, “we are dating. The three of us are dating,” he explained before looking at Jongdae, “We just didn’t think of telling anyone.” 

Jongdae paled, almost looking like Chanyeol slapped him and sighed, walking to the kitchen with his purchases. Jongin looked at his boyfriends before walking to his brother. “Hyung, please. Don’t be mad,” he pleaded while Jongdae ignored him. “I am sorry, Hyung.” 

“What are you sorry for? It’s your life,” Jongdae said with a broken voice, “if you didn’t want to tell me anything, it is up to you.” 

“No, I truly wanted to tell you,” Jongin whined, “I just worried you won’t approve of me being the third part of a relationship, and you had such a hard time with me before. I am sorry, Hyung, please don’t be mad. I was really going to tell you.” 

“When?” Jongdae hissed, his face getting red, “I am your brother, Jongin, not some kind of stranger. Even if I don’t approve of your decisions, I always back you up. Didn’t I?” Jongin nodded, his eyes down to the floor, pouting sadly, and Jongdae sighed at the sight of his brother looking like a kicked puppy, “when did you start dating them?” 

“A month ago,” Jongin answered sincerely, “they asked me out like six months ago, when I was discharged from the hospital and I agreed a month ago. They are so nice to me, Hyung.” 

“I am sure they are if you are letting them do whatever they were doing to you back there,” Jongdae said, in a tentative tease, which made Jongin look away, going crimson all over. 

“Yeah, they are so touchy and I gave it a try,” Jongin admitted before looking at his brother with sparkling eyes, “I truly feel happy with them, hyung.” 

Jongdae patted his shoulder and smiled softly at that, “and it’s all what matters me, Jongin.” Jongin smiled at that and held his hand, pulling him to the living room where Sehun and Chanyeol held each other nervously. “So, I guess I have to say this once.” 

“Hyung,” Jongin whined knowing very well what Jongdae planned to say.

“If any of you hurt my brother, I’m going to make you regret it,” Jongdae spoke seriously, “is it understood.” 

“I promise we won’t hurt him,” Chanyeol assured, “We won’t invest to make him happy if we wanted him hurt, Jongdae.” It seemed to make Jongdae happy as he changed the subject, letting Jongin know that he bought his groceries for the week and left. The trio sat down there, confusion written in their face. 

Suddenly, Sehun said, “so are we going to finish what we started or maybe cuddle?” It made Chanyeol chuckle while Jongin pulled Sehun to a kiss. 

“How about both?” He whispered into Sehun’s ear which made Sehun’s expression darkened with lust. Jongin looked at Chanyeol who eyed them before standing to take off his shirt, walking to the bedroom. Sehun pulled Chanyeol along as Jongin made himself comfortable in bed, wearing only his boxers. Sehun climbed behind Jongin while Chanyeol faced him, without taking their clothes off and Jongin whined, “am i going to be the only one naked here?” 

“We will take things slow, babe,” Chanyeol whispered as he kissed Jongin’s jaw, his hand squeezing the man’s buttcheek with a little might. “One step at the time.” Jongin yelped as a hand pulled his boxer slightly down. Just enough to slide a hand on his skin. Sehun was kissing his shoulder softly as he slapped Jongin’s buttcheek softly, while Chanyeol softly caressed the other one. 

It was two different attitudes and different kinds of touches happening at once and Jongin laid there moaning shamelessly as he held on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Sehun breathed in his ear as his fingers found their way to Jongin’s rim, giving it a little wiggle which made Jongin’s length jerk up in excitement. 

Chanyeol noticed, holding it in his hand, and smiling as he approached Jongin’s nipples, sucking it as his nails softly and gently grazed over Jongin’s burning desire which made Jongin moan even louder. “I can’t… You both feel so good,” he whimpered and Sehun seemed pleased by that as he pushed two fingers in, sending Jongin screaming as he pressed the man’s walls softly. 

“You are so hot,” Chanyeol suddenly said, “I can’t wait for us to go all the way.” 

“Can’t we do it now? I want to feel you in me,” Jongin breathed, shaking, “Please.” Chanyeol shushed him and kissed him softly, increasing his teasing and synchronizing with Sehun until Jongin was a wreck, precum leaking as he shook violently to the pleasure he was feeling. “Yeol, Hun, please. I am so close.” 

“Then go on and cum for us, babe,” Chanyeol soothingly said, giving Sehun a look and receiving a nod. Their manhandling increased in speed and intensity which made Jongin arch and scream in pleasure, releasing stripes of whirte all over his skin. Sehun rushed to the bathroom while Chanyeol helped Jongin to lay properly. “Here. Here. Just breathe, baby,” He whispered, pushing Jongin’s hair back. 

Jongin smiled at that and smiled even wider when Sehun came with a pack of wet wipes he had in the bathroom to clean him up and a bottle of water. “Are you okay, Jongin? Was it okay?” 

“It was amazing, Sehun,” Jongin said, kissing Sehun’s cheek, before receiving a kiss on the lips from Chanyeol. “Can we do that again?” 

“Maybe another time,” Chanyeol fast said, “Tomorrow you work and the next time we’ll touch you, neither I nor Sehun will let you walk.” Jongin whimpered at the idea and covered his face with his hands before Chanyeol and Sehun moved out of the bed. 

“Don’t leave,” Jongin pouted to them and they kissed him at that. 

Sehun whispered, “soon, we won’t leave that bed, trust me.” He kissed Jongin first then Chanyeol kissed Jongin and they walked out of the house, as Jongin stretched in bed, satiated. He rolled in bed, wondering who would wreck who in bed, because he could easily see them being hard as they left the room. He smiled at the mental image of them finally stepping it up. 

He wondered how great it would feel.

However, neither Chanyeol nor Sehun pushed it further than the last time they wrecked him in bed. They went on a few dates and announced their relationship to their friends circle before one day Jongin decided he wanted more and he openly asked for it. 

“Who tops and who bottoms in bed?” he asked as they were washing the dishes and cleaning the house before bed. Jongin was in Chanyeol and Sehun shared apartment that night so he was bold. 

“Sometimes when we are in the mood, one of us bottoms,” Chanyeol spoke nonchalantly, “but usually we play rock, scissors and paper and whoever loses twice bottoms.” 

Jongin paused wiping the dish clean and looked at Chanyeol like he lost his mind. “Wait, does that mean you both top?” He asked as he realized Chanyeol meant it. He looked at Sehun who looked worried before looking away, “I am a bottom.” He said it in a small tone which made Sehun hold his shoulder. 

“There is nothing wrong with it,” Sehun said with a huge smile, “be proud of your preferences, my dear.” 

Jongin smiled at that, “I am proud and I hope I’ll have the chance to let you see how proud I am of that,” he said bluntly, when he noticed Sehun’s uncertain look, “I brought everything, you know. I am ready to be yours but I feel like you don’t want me.” 

“No, we do,” Chanyeol said which made Jongin look at him, “we just had never had a threesome before so we are kind of uncertain how we will do it.” Chanyeol looked at Sehun who shared a look with him then nodded, “we can take you each at the time.” 

“Nonsense,” Jongin scoffed, “I am your both boyfriends, not just one of you, both of you. If you don’t trust yourselves, trust me.” He smiled encouragingly, “I even took a week off just for tonight, so no excuses.” 

Chanyeol laughed at that while Sehun shook his head amusedly, saying teasingly “Guess we need to finish the dishes faster.” 

When they got in the bedroom, Jongin didn’t wait for them to undress him. They sat there, observing him strip in amazement. Who wouldn’t? Jongin had a body to die for. 

He stood there crossing his arms and looked at his boyfriends, “not up for it?” 

“Damn we are,” Chanyeol said pulling Jongin closer, “you are so damn hot, Jongin, I can’t wait until I pound inside you.” 

He didn’t have to wait, Jongin was soon laying on the bed, baby oil all over his body - Sehun thought it was a good idea. Chanyeol faced his lips while Sehun faced the rim and soon Jongin found his throat stretching to the length of Chanyeol’s dick while Sehun’s focus on stretching him was making him shake incredibly. 

“You know you can stop us, just lift your palm up,” Sehun reminded and Jongin let out a moan that vibrated through Chanyeol’s body which made the man moan as well. Chanyeol and Sehun looked at eachother and Sehun smiled teasingly, “I think you won’t last, my love.” 

“Who can?” Chanyeol hissed leaning to run his hand on Jongin’s body, teasing the nipples, “you take me so good, Jongin, I love you.” 

Sehun shot Chanyeol a look of surprise but Chanyeol only smiled back at him. “Hey, I wanted to say it to Jongin first. You confessed first the last time,” Sehun pouted, “so unfair.” 

“It doesn’t matter. Jongin and I know how much you love us, that’s what matters;” Chanyeol said breathlessly, hissing a moan, “Are you ready to push because I am losing it and I want to kiss you so bad.” 

Sehun nodded, sliding the condom on his length and pushing inside Jongin slowly and steadily which made Jongin whimper and moan with Chanyeol’s hard on in his mouth still. As soon as he was ball deep, he was close enough to kiss Chanyeol, battling for dominance as they picked a pace, their moans mixing with Jongin’s. 

Jongin was soon a screaming wreck, not that he screamed pain but the aim and the pressure on his prostate was so overwhelming that he wanted to let the world know. His moans were loud enough to echo through the apartment but luckily, they had a soundproof flat so they enjoyed it.

Chanyeol pulled out first, cumming on Jongin’s face, neck and chest, which broke their kiss and he looked at Jongin who was breathing laboriously. Sehun paused at that and he whimpered, “no, keep going.” 

Chanyeol chuckled, saying assuringly, “let us give you some water, first babe. The night is still long.” He offered a cup of water as Sehun changed his position. He was ass up as Sehun picked up and Chanyeol caressed Jongin’s chair as Jongin screamed.

“Fuck, so deep,” Jongin had said, “So good, ah! Sehun please… Faster, please.” Jongin kept on pleading, being loud and whiny which was surprising to Chanyeol who found ot fun to pull him up so he could kiss him. “Yeol, god, I want you inside too,” Chanyeol flushed red at Jongin’s words but soon enough Sehun picked a faster pace which sent Jongin screaming, unable to keep up with the pleasure that shot through him.

When the world stopped dancing in colors and he felt Sehun pull out, Jongin expected them to give him a pause but soon felt another length push in and he moaned loudly, “ah!” he turned to see Chanyeol hover over him.

“Didn’t you say you want me?” Chanyeol whispered in his ear before lifting him up, helped by Sehun, and made him bounce on his length. Jongin had to hold on Chanyeol as his butt slapped into Chanyeol’s skin and the head of his length hit Jongin so deep it could be seen from his abs. 

Jongin was soon crying, shaking as he jerked his release into Chanyeol’s chest and abs but could do nothing as he knew Chanyeol wasn’t there yet. He leaned into Sehun who had been kissing and biting his skin, until Chanyeol’s strength suddenly eased into tiny jerks. When he pulled out, Jongin was softly set in bed, he was cleaned first before Chanyeol and Sehun joined him. “Are you okay? Was it overwhelming?” Sehun asked him. 

Jongin was very sensitive and knew that any round after this would be ten times more intense, but still pleaded, “It was amazing. I want more. Just one more round, please?” 

“We will have one, but first, let us fix you up,” Chanyeol said with a promising tone. He picked a cream for soreness and Sehun picked pain killers. They made sure his legs were massaged to release any knots in the muscles and to relieve any soreness. 

It made Jongin sleep only to wake up, tangled around Chanyeol and Sehun’s limbs, having an urgent need to pee. He tried to slide out of the bed without waking him but they both woke up. “Hmm? Jongin?” Chanyeol mumbled confusedly.

“I wanna go to the bathroom,” Jongin said and Chanyeol nodded, pushing Sehun away so that Jongin could move. Jongin could walk just fine, only to wince when he bent down to pick his clothes. He could feel the aftermath of the stretching his inner walls lived as he peed, brushed his teeth and returned to curl between Sehun and Chanyeol who pulled him close and covered him. It was turning him on but he was too tired to function so he slept back. 

He woke to find Sehun gone and Chanyeol awake, laying by his side. It made him pout as he curled into Chanyeol who chuckled. “You promised me another round, but Sehun ah is not here,” he mumbled in a fake displease. 

“He went to buy something for breakfast,” Chanyeol explained with a smile, “do you want to go for a round before he comes back?” Jongin sat up, nodding eagerly. He laid down as Chanyeol shifted to be above, kissing him softly, “ beautiful, Jongin. You are beautiful.” 

“And I love you both,” Jongin said sincerely, “I love you so much, both of you, so please trust me.” 

“I trust you, baby,” Chanyeol said in a teasing tone, “I just don’t think you realized yet how big I am.” Chanyeol picked a condom from the nearest nightstand and Jongin spread himself with an expectant look, lust pushing blood all the way to the tip of his hard on. His length was pulsing as Chanyeol faced his rim and pushed on slowly. “So stretched even after a long sleep.” 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin moaned, arching back when Chanyeol went ball deep suddenly and he gasped at the intensity.

“Look, Jongin,” He said, “look at it poke out of you,” Jongin looked at the base of his abs, noticing Chanyeol’s hard on indeed poking out of him. He touched it when Chanyeol pulled out to charge in, aiming to press hard on Jongin’s prostate which sent Jongin screaming again.

“Oh my god! Right there, yes,” Jongin’s body jolted at every thrust in, his hard on bouncing as well, and he buried himself in the pillows to scream his pleasure into them until he felt something wet surround his length and noticed Sehun who came out of nowhere and swallowed him. Jongin couldn’t help it as his heart soared in love, holding into Sehun and Chanyeol’s hand, and exploded inside Sehun’s throat, which made him panic for a second only to smile happily when Sehun kissed him avidly. 

Chanyeol cummed inside him, which made Chanyeol and Jongin notice the condom didn’t take the power of his thrusts but unlike what they expected, Jongin was happy about it. “I love how warm you filled me up, my love,” he said to Chanyeol as Sehun pushed in, not even bothering to wear a condom, wrecking Jongin slowly as Chanyeol kissed his body, leaving marks all over. 

He sure couldn’t walk much after that but he was so satiated and happy that he didn’t mind. “Now I am officially in,” he said with a tease.

Sehun surprised him by shaking his head, “you will be in when you will come to live with us.” Chayeol nodded at that and Jongin stood there shocked. 

He looked at them, with eyes filled with happy tears, “I truly love you guys,” he said and allowed Sehun to wrap his around him while Chanyeol kissed his head and held his hands.

“Does that mean I can move your clothes to my closet?” Sehun asked him out of nowhere. 

Jongin chuckled at that and whispered, “you can do whatever you want right now, I am too sore to argue.” 

“Perfect,” Sehun mumbled with a mischievous expression much to Jongin and Chanyeol’s amusement. They both knew he was just teasing as none of them pushed Jongin to do anything against his will. 


End file.
